


Discord (revised)

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, eight months after Gunther, Starsky is unaccountably irritated with Hutch, deliberately picking a fight. The resulting adventure is very different from anything either of them could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord (revised)

**Author's Note:**

> When marianrose’s challenge was posted on the SH 911 lj comm, my muses jumped all over it, allowing me very little sleep for a few nights. The first part is a little ‘mean,’ as called for by the prompt, but it doesn’t last long. I’m a ‘love’ and ‘happy endings’ writer, after all. My apologies for the mistakes in the draft I initially posted; astrology is obviously not my strong suit.  
> Re-edited and posted 9/11/17

“Hutch, would you quit hoverin’ and leave me alone?”

“I’m sorry, Starsk. I was only --”

“I know what you ‘were only’ and I’m tired of it!” Starsky had no idea why he needed to pick a fight but he was deliberately doing it. “I’m not an invalid any more. I can go potty by myself. I can shower and shave without your help. Hell! I can even get dressed without assistance now.” 

Walking purposefully into the kitchen, he turned and looked at his stricken partner. “I can make my own meals and clean up afterward.” Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms over his chest, wincing only slightly when scar tissue complained. “I can call a cab when I need to get to my therapy sessions. You don’t have to take me, or get Huggy to volunteer.”

“Starsky --” Hutch’s voice was strained and sounded ready to crack.

“And now that I think about it, shouldn’t you be gettin’ back on the street? It’s been eight months! Dobey won’t be able to carry you forever on desk duty.” Needing something in his hands to keep them from shaking, Starsky grabbed a beer out of the fridge. “I’d offer you one o’ these,” he snarled, prying the cap off, “but you’re leavin’.” He moved to the couch, sat down and plopped his feet on the coffee table, hiding the strain it put on his still weak abs.

Hutch stood exactly where he’d been standing since the beginning of Starsky’s outburst, an indescribable look on his tired face. “You know I can’t go back on the street without a partner.”

“Well, for God’s sake, get one! Dobey told me yesterday he’s been tryin’ for weeks to get you to team up with Madison.”

“I don’t like Madison,” Hutch muttered.

“Oh, grow up! I know you’re waitin’ for me to make it back but that may never happen.” Starsky guzzled beer to keep from seeing Hutch’s devastated expression. “Go home, Hutch.”

“Starsk --”

“Go home, before I say something neither one of us’ll be able to forgive me for.”

“We may be past that already.”

Starsky emptied the bottle in gulps, stood up and tossed it in the recycle bin. “I’m goin’ to bed. Lock the door when you leave.”

“I’m not leaving, Starsk.”

Starsky stopped, turned around and looked back. Hutch still hadn’t moved. “Well you ain’t sleepin’ in the bed.”

“No.” Hutch walked to the couch and sat down as if his strings had been cut. “But your anger’s coming from something that’s happened, or that I’ve done wrong. And I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what it is.”

“Suit yourself, pal. Just don’t complain about your back in the morning.” He went into the bedroom and shut the door. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and grimaced. What in the world had caused him to do that to Hutch? 

Sudden pain in his chest made him stumble to the bed and collapse on it. He desperately wanted to call out, to have Hutch come and use his strong fingers to massage the agony into submission, the way he’d done so often since Starsky got out of the hospital. But, as if a hand had been clamped over his mouth, he couldn’t make a sound.

 _No turning back now, mortal, a voice in his head told him. I’ve waited years for this. I thought, after Kira, I’d have a chance, but you and he patched things up right away. Then you got shot and I’ve been patient. I knew you couldn’t stand being dependent on someone else for very long. You’re too self-reliant by half, sweetling. And now that you’ve let me in, you’re at my disposal until you’ve fulfilled my wish. I’ve just given you and your partner a lesson in what the word, ‘discord’ really means._

The vision of a beautiful woman swam into Starsky’s mind. A figure in pieces of studded black leather that covered only minimal portions of a body worthy of a master sculptor. The face was classically gorgeous with startling blue eyes. Black hair flew wildly in a wind Starsky couldn’t feel. 

_I **am** Discord._

++++++++++

Starsky woke up with a fierce headache. Every inch of his scars hurt as badly as they ever had. He raised his left hand to press on them and hopefully ease the ache, never expecting to encounter anything except the soft fleece of his sweatshirt. But wait, nope, not even close. Opening his eyes and squinting against extremely bright sunlight, he raised his head a little. He was wearing a shirt of some coarsely woven fabric in a color that might be called gray or charcoal. There were no buttons and the front was open to mid-chest. Over the shirt was a vest made from pieces of hide, stitched together with thick laces. No buttons on it, either.

Sitting up slowly, trying not to jar his aching head, Starsky looked down at himself. Instead of his usual jeans, leather pants covered his legs and his feet were clad in mid-calf leather boots. His arms, from elbow to wrist, bore studded leather coverings. Were they greaves? No, he’d read somewhere that those were leg wear. He had no idea what these things were called. A short sword and scabbard were belted around his waist. What the fuck was he doing wearing a sword? 

He was sitting on the sloping verge of a stream but how he got here he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was being curled on his bed, trying to breathe through agonizing pain, having said terrible, hurtful things to Hutch.

Hearing a soft moan, Starsky spun to his left and almost fell over from dizziness. He shook his head gently to clear his blurred vision and focused on his partner. At least he hoped it was Hutch. 

The person was lying on his side, facing away. The hair was a little longer than usual, and full of leaves, but otherwise it looked like Hutch’s golden locks. The clothes were similar to his own: tan or buff long sleeved shirt, vest and leather pants. Also high leather boots and arm protectors. A scabbard, presumably holding another sword, stuck out from under his hip. 

On his knees, Starsky crawled to the body and put his hand on the shoulder. “Hutch?” 

With another groan, the figure rolled over onto his back. “Starsk?” 

“Right here.” Starsky looked around. “Wherever ‘here’ is.”

Hutch put a hand to his head and, startled, opened his eyes. He pulled the leaves out of his hair and held up a band made of twisted and braided vines. “What the fuck?” he muttered, sitting up.

“My sentiments exactly.”

Holding the adornment in his hand Hutch looked at Starsky. “You’ve got one too, you know.” He gestured to Starsky’s head.

Starsky reached to his curls and pulled off a similar wreath-like object. Both appeared to have been made recently because, even though they were constructed of natural foliage, neither was wilted.

“One of my lesser talents,” proclaimed a voice from higher up the slope. 

Starsky and Hutch scrambled to their feet, hanging onto each other for balance and support, and stared at the speaker.

The woman before them matched the vision Starsky had had: black hair, blue eyes, fabulous form scantily clad in black leather straps. “Who are you?” Starsky asked, angrily. For some unknown reason, beside the fact that his head was killing him, he was pissed. 

She put her hands on her hips and laughed. “I told you who I am last night, David. My name is Discord.”

Hutch looked confused. “No, it’s not. If you’re who you say you are, your _name_ is Eris. You _cause_ disharmony and chaos. Discord.”

“You know this how?” Starsky whispered.

“Picky, picky,” she responded, with a wave of her hand. However, she cast a thoughtful glance at Hutch. “I didn’t think anyone knew my actual name any longer.”

Hutch bowed his head slightly. “Some of us have read mythology.”

“Oh, this just gets better and better!” she crowed. Her black sandals, the leather straps twining fluidly up her legs to above her knees, didn’t so much as slip on a single pebble when she walked down the hill and took a seat on a fallen log near the water’s edge. “‘Mythology,’ my dear Kenneth, connotes ancient stories.” She stared at each of them without a hint of humor. “Where do you think you are? And, more importantly, _when_ do you think you are?”

Starsky and Hutch looked around, back at each other and shrugged. Nothing could be determined from the surroundings. The trees were trees, pebbles and rocks were just that and water was rushing over them, as water tends to do in a streambed. The sky was clear blue and of such a piercing clarity Starsky thought it was as beautiful as the color of Hutch’s eyes.

“I have brought you more than two millennia into the past.” Eris threw her arms out in a gesture encompassing everything around them. “This is Greece, before the time of Christ.” She gestured across the creek. “An hour’s walk in that direction is Kamares, the village I was raised in.”

“You’re a goddess,” Hutch said, frowning. “You lived on Olympus.”

She laughed. “Ares and I were born there, of course.” She crossed her shapely legs and clasped her hands on them, turning to Starsky. “In case you haven’t read any mythology, David, Ares and I are twins.”

Starsky’s innate suspicion was in full bloom. Hutch might be willing to play along with this weirdo but he wasn’t buyin’ anything. Yet. “Ares? You mean the god of war? _That_ Ares?”

“Yes.” She looked down and rearranged the folds of her very short skirt made of lengths of black studded leather, as if trying to hide discomfort and unhappiness. “He, being male, was thoroughly spoiled by our father and had the run of the mountain.”

Starsky looked questioningly at Hutch, who mouthed, ‘Zeus.’ Starsky nodded understanding.

Eris, plainly not having noticed the exchange, went on conversationally. “I, on the other hand, being one of many, many female goddesses, was sent down to my mother’s village, to be raised in near obscurity.”

“How long did it take before you came into your abilities?” Hutch moved down the hill and sat comfortably at her feet.

Starsky, bewildered by Hutch’s attitude, began to follow but stopped in his tracks. “Wait a minute! I have read something. You’re the one who caused the Trojan War!” He stared at her. “You and your golden apple.”

Raising her eyes to his, she took a deep breath and nodded. “I was young and infatuated with my power.”

“That’s no excuse,” Starsky growled.

She glanced away. “No. It isn’t.”

Starsky didn’t know how to reply to that, but his eyes snapped open with a sudden thought. “Hey! How come you speak English?”

“What makes you think I do?” Her expression was bland and ingenuous.

“Well… uh,” he stammered, “I sure as hell don’t speak Greek!”

She smiled impishly. “You do now.”

Starsky was stunned speechless. 

Her smile widened. “I couldn’t have you rambling around the countryside speaking a language that hasn’t been invented yet.” 

Hutch smiled acceptance at Starsky before turning back to Eris. “How young were you, when you learned what you could do?”

“Very,” Eris admitted. “The children in the village found out who my father was and, since I’d been sent without another god for protection, they made my life miserable.” She looked up, defiance in her eyes. “I discovered I could cause them to be very sorry.”

Starsky walked a few paces away. “This is getting us nowhere!” He stopped and turned back. Neither Hutch nor Eris had moved. “Why’d you bring us here, lady? What do you _want_?” He grimaced when a wave of pain washed over him. “And, by the way, you got anything for a headache?”

“It wasn’t meant to incapacitate.” Eris sounded apologetic. She stood up and waved her hand.

Starsky had to blink because, instantly, the agony in his head and chest were gone.

“I have a task for you.” Eris included Hutch in her gaze. 

Hutch got up and stood next to Starsky. “What task?” 

“You are to help me make a friend. Once you do that, I’ll return you to the time and location I took you from.”

Starsky’s eyebrows shot up into his hair and he clapped the wreath back on his head so that he could throw both hands up in frustration. He looked at Hutch, who was slipping his own band over his silken strands, clearly not sharing Starsky’s irritation. Staring at the placid Eris, Starsky searched for words of adequate derision. “You’re the goddess of disorder, confusion and misunderstanding! You can’t _make_ friends!”

Eris smirked. “You’ve done some reading yourself.”

Starsky knew his cover was blown. “Yeah, okay, sometimes I play dumber than I am.”

Hutch put a hand on the small of his back and rubbed lightly, while he looked at the goddess. “He’s right though, Eris. Your attribute is creating _un_ friendliness.

“That’s exactly why I need your help. My automatic response whenever I’m around people is to foment disputes. I don’t know how to do anything else.” She sounded almost desperate.

“Let’s hear her out, Starsk. We certainly can’t get home without her.” Hutch motioned for Eris to sit again on the log. He sat at her feet.

Reluctantly, Starsky flopped next to Hutch, pushing down on the sword hilt first, so that the point of the scabbard wouldn’t dig into the dirt. Now how in the world did he know to do that? 

Eris reached behind the log and brought out what appeared to be a kind of backpack. Only it was made of leather and had straps that tied instead of Velcro and plastic buckles. She opened a flap and removed three wooden cups, handing one to Starsky and one to Hutch. Putting the third in her lap, she put the pack aside, leaned back and retrieved something that looked suspiciously like the intestine of an animal on a heavy, braided cord. The thing had been ingeniously folded, sewed and sealed at one end and corked at the other. Removing the stopper, Eris filled her own cup before passing the container to Hutch.

Hutch sniffed the contents, smiled and filled his cup, handing the flagon to Starsky. “It’s wine, Starsk. Pressed locally, I imagine.”

“One valley over, actually,” Eris corrected.

Starsky poured and re-sealed the flask. “We’re waitin’, Ms. Goddess." Hutch cast him a reproachful look but Starsky wasn’t quite ready to play nice.

“The moment you two met at your police academy,” Eris began, “a ripple went out into the ether.”

Starsky stole a look at Hutch. His partner’s expression was one of surprise but not disbelief. He turned back to their abductor. “So?”

“Most wouldn’t have noticed, but I did. I feel all such fluctuations because energy is what I use to manipulate people. I make them angry, or sad, vengeful or furious by twisting their own innate powers.”

“You could use it to calm and placate them instead, couldn’t you?” Hutch asked.

“Yes,” she agreed. “But I’m discord. Bringing chaos back into the ordered universe has been my way of life.” She took a sip of wine. “Up to now.”

“What’s changed?” Hutch was clearly interested.

“I think I have,” she replied. “It took me a long time to backtrack the ripple. When I finally did, I became fascinated. All the negative forces you two have had to deal with should have driven you apart.” She appraised each of them in turn. “Instead, they drew you closer together.”

Starsky scooted next to Hutch and leaned against him, shoulder to ankle. Hutch put a hand gently on his knee but his eyes never left Eris.

“I watched you,” she continued, “studied you. I even initiated some of your difficulties, to see what would happen.” She finished her wine. “And the closer you grew, the more disenchanted I became with myself. I saw the love you two share and realized I’ve never known such an emotion.” She stared at them both. “I want to understand friendship like that. I want to know love.”

Hutch shook his head gently. “Two thousand years of disruption and you suddenly decide to change? That’s difficult to believe, Eris.”

“I know,” she said. “I’ve tried, but I can’t do it by myself. I have no role models, no experience. Certainly no natural aptitude.” She smiled, self-deprecatingly.

“What do you want us to do?” Hutch asked.

She stood up, took each of their cups, poured out the dregs and rinsed them in the stream. Putting them back in her pack, she shouldered it, picking up the flagon. “I want us to walk to Kamares. We’ll be traveling entertainers.” She motioned to a large fabric sack leaning against the back of the log and looked at Hutch. “You play the gittern, and sing.”

She glanced at Starsky and motioned to a second, smaller bag. “You play the lyre. You also juggle and are an acrobat.”

“I do? I _am_?”

Eris smiled. “You do, and you are.”

Starsky lightly punched Hutch’s arm. “Always wanted to learn to juggle.”

“Doesn’t sound as if you’ll have to learn, Starsk.” Hutch looked at Eris. “Am I right, m’ lady? We already have these talents?” 

“Or course. I couldn’t wait while you were taught. I’ve bestowed them on you for the time you’re here.” She began walking, crossing the narrow stream, heedless of the water. “If you complete your job successfully you may retain some residue of the skills, but they won’t be at the level they are now.” 

Hutch grabbed the gittern’s satchel while Starsky slung the strap of the lyre’s case over his shoulder. Following Eris across the creek, Starsky leaned close to his partner. “Hutch, I said some terrible things last night. At least I think it was last night. I’m sorry.”

“Starsk, if what’s happening is real, you weren’t responsible for any of those words or thoughts. Eris placed them in your mind and made you say them.”

“You think so?” 

“I knew something was wrong, remember?” Hutch picked up the pace since the goddess was striding rapidly and gaining distance on them. “That’s why I said I wasn’t leaving.”

“Okay.” Starsky was somewhat relieved. “But I’m still sorry.”

“Apology accepted, babe.” Hutch put an arm around his shoulders. Hurrying to catch up, Hutch called, “Uh, Miss Eris? Ma’am? Goddess?”

She stopped and turned around, an unreadable expression on her face. “Eris will do, thank you.”

Hutch put his left hand on his sword hilt. “Why the swords? If you don’t mind my asking.”

She laughed and cast her hands out to the side. “This is Greece! Someone is always at war with someone. And there are bandits everywhere. You may be required to defend me, and yourselves, at any time.” She turned and began walking again. “Even if we find welcome in Kamares, you should never be without your sword.”

Surprised and taken aback, Starsky stood still for a few seconds before running after the pair ahead of him. “Can we use these things, if we have to?” 

“Believe me, David…” There was scorn in her melodious voice. “I would never put my life in your hands if I wasn’t absolutely sure you were quite proficient.”

“Oh.” Hutch had a satisfied look on his face. 

Starsky thought his partner was having just a little too much fun with the whole situation. Hutch wasn’t usually the one who got off on weird stuff, he was. This was bizarre.

*******

On the brow of a low hill, overlooking a tiny village, Eris stood between Starsky and Hutch. “Home sweet home,” she muttered.

“Uh…” Starsky was unsure of what her reaction might be to his next words. “How are we supposed to help you make a friend, Eris? Or find love?”

“I have no idea.” Eris shrugged. “I simply thought we’d go down and… what is the saying? Play it by ear?”

“Yep,” Starsky agreed. “Make it up as we go along.” 

“People usually like you both. Innocent people that is, those who haven’t committed any crimes.” She appeared momentarily embarrassed. “But simply watching you wasn’t enough because I haven’t been able to duplicate your ability on my own. I decided I needed to be in your presence, experience first hand how you interact with strangers. I have to learn from you while you make the villagers your friends.”

“What if we can’t?” Starsky asked.

“Oh, you will. You won’t be able to help yourselves. It’s what you do.” She laughed. “As unpleasantness is what I do.” She sobered. “What I used to do.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Hutch asked.

“I suppose.” Her reply was decidedly guarded.

“Would it be possible to change your attire before we go down there?” Hutch’s eyes scanned the scarcity of leather. “It’s rather intimidating.”

She looked down at herself. “It’s meant to be.”

“But you’ve changed,” Starsky pointed out. If he and Hutch were going to do this, he was now determined to play his part to the very best of his ability. He wasn’t going to let Hutch down. “You don’t want them to remember Discord, you want them to meet Eris.”

The goddess considered before nodding. “You’re both correct. Thank you.” Dropping the flagon, she smiled. “Be right back!” She sprinted into a copse of trees with the pack. 

Starsky moved closer to Hutch. “If this is a dream, it’s the longest, most complicated one I’ve ever had.” He looked at his best friend.

“You know me, Starsk. I’m not into fantasy or science fiction, but this isn’t either one, is it?”

“Think we dropped into a parallel universe?” 

“From your apartment?” Hutch chuckled. “You have a portal I don’t know about?”

“How’s this, boys?” 

Starsky and Hutch turned. Eris’ appearance was utterly changed. The black leather costume was gone. In its place was a simple ankle-length skirt of off-white fabric, above rope sandals. A knee-length apron covered the front of the skirt. The white gauzy blouse had a scooped neckline that stayed decorously at collarbone level. Sleeves stopped at the elbows. A hip length vest of quilted, colorful cloth squares completed the outfit. Her hair was braided and wrapped around the back of her head in a demure style that somehow made her deep blue eyes more expressive.

Hutch bowed, his left hand on his chest, his right hand sweeping behind him. “My lady.”

Eris laughed. “You’re about fifteen hundred years early for that courtly gesture, Kenneth.” Her skin, from the blouse’s neckline to her cheeks, flushed a flattering pink. “I take it that you approve?”

Starsky just stood, open mouthed. “Wow.”

She nodded regally. “Thank you.” Picking up the wine skin, she shouldered it, along with the pack, and moved to stand between them. “You are my brothers, Hephaestos,” she slipped her right arm through Hutch’s left elbow. Turning to Starsky, she slipped her left arm through his right. “And Satyros.”

She took a deep breath and started down the hill. “Let’s go see if you can complete your task so that I can send you home!”

*******

The cluster of mud brick structures could do nothing to hide the fact that Kamares was not prosperous. “Where are the men?” Starsky asked.

Eris was plainly bewildered. “I have no idea. There should be some in the fields, at least.”

“What about flocks?” Hutch looked around. “Sheep?” 

“Goats here,” Eris said. “Sheep probably in the hills.”

“All I see are two women.” Starsky pointed, before remembering his mother’s admonition. “One at the well and one trying to repair that wall.”

“It’s noon,” Eris pointed out. “Perhaps they’re in their homes, either eating the mid-day meal, or preparing the evening’s.”

At that moment both the women Starsky had indicated became aware of the new trio. Each stopped what she was doing and hurried to the closest house. Indistinguishable words were spoken at the doors before each continued to a different building. 

Starsky, Hutch and Eris waited in the road to see what the people of Kamares would do.

Soon about a dozen women, ranging in age from early teens to elderly, a few with young children in tow, came out of homes and approached. Their faces were wary but not particularly frightened.

Hutch moved forward and bowed. “Good day, ladies. We are itinerant entertainers.” He indicated the goddess and Starsky. “This is my sister, Eris, and my brother, Satyros. I am Hephaestos.” 

The women looked at each other. The eldest took a step forward. “You are welcome, sirs and miss. Sadly though, we have little enough for ourselves and nothing to offer in payment for song or lifted spirits.”

Starsky looked around at the nearly deserted village. “Where are your men folk, ma’am? We understood Kamares was thriving.”

A young woman, with a child hiding behind her skirt, stepped up next to the Elder. “They were taken by Ares! Beaten and dragged away six months ago! My husband among them. Only two old ones and three young boys are left to us.” 

The Elder put a calming hand on the woman’s arm but never took her eyes from the trio. Her body language and facial expression were quietly pleading. “If you are handy, and could see your way clear to help us, we would gladly feed you in exchange for your work. And house you in the best accommodations we have.”

The other women all crowded up behind these two. “Oh, yes, please,” they begged, with nearly one voice.

Hutch smiled ingratiatingly. “We’ll be more than glad to help.” He glanced at Starsky and Eris who gave instant nods. “We may not have the skills you need, but we can learn.”

*******

Starsky hung back a pace when the ladies surrounded Hutch and Eris and led them into the village. His eyes missed none of the dangling shutters, crumbling walls, sagging roofs and desiccated gardens. It was mid-winter but this decrepitude wasn’t right.

“We’ve had no one to mind the sheep,” the Elder explained, as if reading Starsky’s mind, “and they have scattered into the hills.”

“There’s been no time to repair the water channels so the fruit trees, herbs and vegetables are dying,” a dark-haired woman continued.

“The weather has been unseasonable since our men were taken,” another added. “It’s been either colder than usual, or warmer.” She looked around, wonderingly. “Right now, it doesn’t even feel like winter. Yet we’ve had no rain and our gardens are suffering.”

“So many things need doing,” the young mother with the child behind her skirts went on, “that none of them seem to get done.”

Starsky and the others stopped in the center of the town. 

“What’s the first thing we should do?” Hutch asked. “The most important?”

“The well,” the Elder stated. “When you arrived, I was trying to do what I could from up here but it’s not possible.” She looked imploringly at the newcomers. “The sides are crumbling farther down than any of us can reach.”

“The water has become undrinkable,” yet another voice said. “We have to strain it many times just to cook with it.”

Starsky and Hutch moved to the well, looking over the sides. Bricks were missing from the sheathing and the water at the bottom looked muddy. Starsky glanced around. “Do you have replacement bricks?” 

“Oh yes,” The Elder answered. “We have no shortage of those, but --”

Starsky waved off the rest of her explanation and turned to Hutch. “You can lower me. It’s so narrow I’ll be able to brace myself between the walls when I reach the right level. Then you can send down the bricks and mortar.” He looked over the side again. “I should be able to shift around and make all the repairs before you bring me back up.”

“Sounds like a plan, Sta… uh, Satyros,” Hutch said.

Starsky slung off the lyre case and shed his vest and sword belt. “Let’s get started!”

Hutch turned to the women. “Please bring us bricks and the makings for mortar. We’ll need ropes, too.”

Looking stunned, but happy and enthusiastic, the Elder herded her friends away, issuing orders curtly and quickly.

Eris smiled at Starsky and Hutch. “My first lesson is an impressive one. Offer help, almost before it’s asked.”

“This’ll be easy.” Starsky took off his shirt and folded it on top of his vest and lyre case. 

A curly haired boy who might have been five years old, came out from behind the well, staring at Starsky’s scars. “Wha… what happened to you?”

Starsky fought embarrassment and looked the lad squarely in the eyes. “I had some trouble.”

“But you’re okay now?” 

“Sure am.” Without thinking, Starsky took the circlet off his head and handed it to the boy. 

“Oh!” the lad exclaimed. “Can I keep it?” 

Starsky grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Yes.”

“Thanks!” The youth slipped it on his head. “Could you help me milk Rhea in the morning? She kicks the bucket over if someone doesn’t hold her steady and talk to her.” 

“I’ll be glad to,” Starsky answered. “You can teach me.”

The youngster took off, running toward one of the houses. “My name’s Damon,” he shouted over his shoulder.

“Nicely done, Starsk.” Hutch patted him softly on the back.

Eris was contemplative. “Exactly as I said. In town less than ten minutes and everyone’s already your friend.”

*******

The work didn’t turn out to be quite as easy as Starsky had thought it would be, but it was accomplished in about three hours with only some scrapes to his back and fingers. 

Leda, the Elder’s daughter, and village herbalist, insisted on treating his injuries with an ointment of mashed Angelica root and Elder berries. Starsky thought it felt better than Johnson & Johnson First Aid Cream. 

The village leader, Phyllis, gave her modest home to the wayfarers for the duration of their stay. Refusing to take ‘no’ for an answer, she moved her few belongings in with Leda. 

Eris took the larger bedroom while Starsky and Hutch stowed their swords and instruments in the smaller. There was only one bed but it looked as if it would be reasonably comfortable, with its probably-straw-filled mattress and coarsely woven blankets. “Looks like we’ll be sleepin’ together after all, Hut… uh, Heph.” 

“I can live with it if you can, Satyros.” Hutch had a smile in his eyes as well as his voice. “You know…” he regarded Starsky seriously, “I wonder if Eris chose our names deliberately. I always thought you could play a satyr in one of Shakespeare’s comedies.” He ran his fingers through Starsky’s dense dark curls. “All you’d need would be small horns.” He spread his large hands on either side of Starsky’s head, pressing his thumbs lightly on two places above Starsky’s forehead. “Here, and here.”

“Well, if I recall one of the bits of Greek mythology I did read…” Starsky slipped his arms around Hutch’s waist, “Aphrodite thought Hephaestos was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, so she married him.” With one hand, he reached up and adjusted the ring of leaves still in Hutch’s hair. “I think Eris chose your name perfectly.”

“Ahem,” Eris said, from the doorway. “If you two can tear yourselves away from each other, I believe dinner is served.” She turned and walked out of the house.

Starsky grimaced at being caught. He smiled at Hutch’s instant blush and kissed him quickly before following the goddess.

*******

With the weather continuing to be un-winter-like, the women had brought rough tables and chairs out of their homes and arranged them into a ‘U’ near Leda’s house. The two elderly men of the town were already seated in places of honor in the middle of the longest table. 

“Mentes,” the older one said, bowing his head. The little hair he had left was snow white and his face had more wrinkles than Starsky had ever seen on anyone. His smile though, made him look decades younger than he must have been. 

“Kleitos,” said the other. Starsky got the impression that this man would be slower to warm up to the strangers. He was obviously too old for Ares’ war, but was, nonetheless, unable to do the repairs and upkeep the town required. He sat, hunched, plainly only waiting for his dinner.

‘Satyros’ and ‘Hephaestos’ introduced themselves and took chairs next to each other at a different table.

Phyllis and the other women, plus the children, carried wooden platters of food and cups of wine from each dwelling. There were cheeses, dried fruits and fish, breads, olives, and boiled eggs. Elder berries served as dessert. 

Starsky had the feeling that the women had brought nearly everything they had and he promised himself that he and Hutch would do whatever was necessary to help them re-stock their depleted shelves. Couldn’t have them starve just so that he, Hutch and Eris ate well.

Happily stuffing his face with his fingers, as everyone else was doing, Starsky felt as if he’d been transported back to his childhood. “Don’t watch, Ma,” he muttered. “I’m sort of in Rome, just doin’ what the Roman’s are doin’.” Hutch punched his leg lightly and he grinned, enjoying himself thoroughly. He even got a little tipsy on the local wine.

After the leftovers and platters had been cleared away, Hutch played his gittern, Starsky plucked his lyre and Eris sang. Her voice was sweet and pure and when she and Hutch sang duets, everyone within hearing practically melted. Starsky wasn’t the least bit surprised to discover that he and Hutch knew the tunes. He was getting used to the fact that the goddess had given him and his partner the skills and talents needed in order to be accepted by the village.

Darkness seemed to come quite suddenly, to Starsky’s way of thinking. Dusk didn’t last very long before it was fully night time.

Most of the ladies thanked the travelers for their help that afternoon and, with the children, went to their homes. Without comment, Mentes and Kleitos left as well. Only Phyllis and Leda remained.

“What’s the next most important thing that needs doing?” Hutch asked the Elder. 

“The water channels I should think,” Phyllis replied. “The well hasn’t been filling very fast since it stopped raining and we need all its water for cooking and washing. The river is too far away and our winter vegetables are dying.”

“Irrigation ditches it’ll be then,” Starsky said. “Heph and I’ll get started first thing in the morning.”

“We’ll never be able to thank you but…” She flushed. “Thank you.”

“Leda…” Eris put a hand on the young woman’s arm when she got up to leave, “may I ask your advice about something?”

Phyllis went on toward Leda’s house while her daughter sat back down. “Of course.”

“I admire the way you do your hair, with those ribbons and shells.” Eris looked down at her hands in her lap, appearing almost embarrassed. “Could you teach me how to do that?”

Leda reached over and took one of Eris’ hands, jumped up, and pulled the startled goddess to her feet. “That’s easy! Come to my house. Mother and I’ll show you all kinds of ways to make yourself even more gorgeous than you are now!” She laughed. “If my brother, Telekles, ever sees you he’ll fall in love on the spot.” Their arms around each other’s shoulders, the two women hurried after Phyllis.

Starsky watched them dash away. “Hutch…”

“Ummmm?” His partner was idly picking out chords on the gittern.

“Did you, at any point today, expect to see the goddess of discord skip like that?”

“Never!” Hutch carefully put the gittern in its satchel. “I guess she was serious about changing her life.”

Starsky cased the lyre before leaning back in his chair. Glancing up, he almost fell over. “Oh my god, Hutch, look at all the stars!” 

Hutch scooted his chair next to Starsky’s and looked up, too. “No pollution, Starsk. No city lights. This is the way the ancients saw the night sky.”

Starsky scanned the dark dome without finding what he was looking for. “You showed me some of the constellations the last time we went camping. But I can’t find them!”

Hutch put an arm around his shoulders. “That was summer, babe. Winter has entirely different configurations.”

“Teach me these!” Starsky said, enthusiastically. “Please?”

“Okay. We’ll start with Orion.” Hutch pointed slightly southeast. “See those three stars in a line? Those are The Hunter’s belt.”

Starsky could happily have stayed there all night with Hutch’s arm around his shoulders and his partner’s soft voice whispering the names of stars and telling the stories of the asterisms. 

*******

Starsky thought the days passed busily but successfully and was thrilled at the contentment he felt radiating from his best friend. Hutch had never been much for household chores but helping these women get their village back in shape seemed to invigorate him. He slept more soundly and deeply than he had since the shooting. He regained all the strength and muscle he’d lost while taking constant care of Starsky. The tired lines in his face and the deep furrow between his brows smoothed out, his eyes sparkled, and he laughed. A lot!

Starsky knew his own face and body were responding positively to the hard work and camaraderie, sunshine and clean air. He smiled more readily and sincerely. He was more agile than he’d ever been and looked forward to his nightly juggling and acrobatics. He even began teaching the children a few of his moves and routines.

Eris not only sang each night, she danced when Hutch played a particular favorite. She glided smoothly to soft, romantic tunes, or spun and twirled wildly during fast numbers. Encouraging the women to join her, evenings were never dull. 

*******

Repaired and shored channels from the river, plus working gates, supplied water to the gardens, not only saving the crops already sowed, but allowing more planting, since the weather continued to be moderate.

A new latrine was dug on the opposite side of the community from the river, before the old, eroding one was filled in. A ‘house’ for it was constructed of split, dead trees and divided into mens’ and ladies’.

“Here, sheepy, sheepy, sheepy,” Starsky called, enjoying the light that immediately glinted in Damon’s eyes.

“That’s not the way to do it, Sat,” the boy corrected. “They know their names.” He put his small hands to his mouth and hollered, “Droopy, Big Ears, Knobby Knees! Come on, girls, time to go down to the meadow. You don’t want to be dropping your lambs without us to watch over them.”

Hutch patted Starsky’s arm and whispered, “I liked your way better.”

Over the course of many long days, with much scrambling through brush and rocks, the sheep were rounded up and gathered into a dell behind the village. Mentes and Kleitos were happy with a job their age and physical condition allowed them to do, watching over the flock during the day and penning them up at night. Damon took their mid-day meals out to them. 

Roofs were made leak-proof, walls were patched and white washed, shutters re-hung so that bugs could be kept out at night. 

Eris prevailed on Leda to teach her to weave, something Telekles had done before he was taken away. Phyllis and her daughter were expert spinners but neither was happy at the loom because they didn’t enjoy the work. Eris had enough linen, cotton, flax and wool yarn, courtesy of the two women’s nimble fingers, that she was kept as busy as she chose to be, making fabric for trousers, skirts, blouses, vests, sheets and towels. 

“I’m just as glad I don’t have to learn to sew,” she told Starsky one evening after dinner, when Hutch was retrieving the instruments from their room. “Turns out I absolutely love to weave, but I don’t think I’d ever want to cut into the fabric. I’ll leave it to others to make everything.” 

The rest of the women and children were freed up to do all the gardening, fruit, berry, nut and vegetable picking, cooking, candle and soap making, house cleaning, washing and mending, goat and chicken tending, plus egg gathering, not to mention the other chores that were always required. 

Starsky and Hutch did the heavy repairs and helped out whenever or wherever they were asked. When the day’s work was done, they fished at the river with Damon, making sure that staple was available, fresh or dried, at every meal. 

At last, Leda had time to tend her herbs, dry some, and make up the many different remedies in her pharmacology that could be stored against need.

*******

Starsky completely lost track of the days and weeks. “How much longer do you think Eris will keep us here, Hutch?” he whispered one night, spooned against his partner’s front. “Leda’s definitely her friend.”

“I don’t know, Starsk.” Hutch’s breath stirred the curls at Starsky’s neck and he pressed back more firmly into Hutch’s embrace. “She did say she wanted to fall in love, too.”

“Ummm.” Starsky turned over, working his arms around Hutch’s waist. “Think we could convince Kleitos to pay her court?”

Hutch chuckled. “Good luck with that idea!”

“Who else?” Starsky was genuinely perplexed.

Hutch kissed his forehead. “Guess we’ll have to hope a handsome young man wanders by.”

Starsky thought about that. “You know… there hasn’t been a single person walk or ride through in all the time we’ve been here.”

“You’re right.” Hutch’s arms tightened around Starsky. “Maybe Ares’ war is keeping everybody busy.”

“Well, I don’t want to wish losing on anyone but I sure hope somebody comes along soon.” He reached up and brushed silken hair off Hutch’s forehead. “As much as I’ve enjoyed things so far, I’m about ready to head home.”

“Me, too, Starsk.”

*******

Starsky’s wish came true the following day. Only not in a way anyone in the village would have wanted.

As the noon meal was being cleared away from the tables, one of the boys ran diagonally across the field from the road, a string of fish over his shoulder, his pole clutched in his left fist. “They’re coming!” Completely out of breath, he fell to his knees at Phyllis’ feet, the fish forgotten in the dirt.

The Elder picked up the string and stepped aside as Leda knelt in front of the boy. “Who’s coming, Helios?”

“The men,” he gasped. “My father… And your brother. Only…” The child looked up at Leda, tears in his eyes.

“Only what?” 

“Telekles isn’t walking,” Helios said. “Others are carrying him.”

Phyllis handed the string of fish to Helios’ mother and everyone, except the woman and her son, ran toward the road. Starsky, Hutch, Eris and Leda spotted the group first, since they were in the lead. 

A ragtag bunch of bedraggled, dispirited men shuffled toward them. Two of the more able-bodied carried a litter. Leda ran to the man on it. Starsky and Hutch took the poles from the tired bearers.

Trying not to jostle their burden, Starsky led, walking toward the village. All the other men, women and children followed.

Leda gripped her brother’s hand but he didn’t respond to her pleading words nor her fingers on his forehead. She lifted an edge of the blood-soaked rag around Telekles’ left thigh, cringing at what she saw underneath. Gently patting the cloth back in place, she grabbed the tunic of the closest man. “How long ago was he wounded?” 

“Four days. We deserted. Just walked away when Telekles got hurt. Don’t even care what Ares does to us any longer. We’re finished with his stupid wars!” 

“Will he come after you?” Hutch asked.

“Probably,” the man replied, no inflection in his voice at all. 

“We could be in trouble, Sta… uh, Sat,” Hutch said.

Starsky glanced over his shoulder and saw genuine concern on his partner’s face. “You’re tellin’ me. We need to hurry.” He increased his pace and Hutch matched him stride for stride.

Starsky noticed that Eris, walking beside him, wasn’t looking ahead but over her shoulder. Glancing over his own shoulder, he saw that her intense gaze was fastened on the drawn but very handsome face of Leda’s brother. Hutch met his eyes and Starsky knew he and Hutch were on the same page. This was the young man they were hoping for. Now all they had to do was help save his life, and keep Ares away from him.

*******

Much to Starsky’s surprise, Telekles was still alive that evening. Leda had never left his side, bathing the deep slash in his thigh with a concoction of very hot water, Angelica root, turmeric and saffron. When finished, she packed on a paste of mashed dill and flax seed, mixed with boiled but cooled water, binding the leg afterward with linen bandages. 

Eris sat at Telekles’ right side, wiping his face, neck and chest constantly with cool water. “Will he live?” Starsky heard Eris ask Leda at one point. He and Hutch had stood ready to do the heavier tasks, such as bringing caldrons of steaming water and taking away the discarded cloths when Leda managed to coax infected excretions from the injury. 

“If the gods will it,” Leda said, with resignation.

When Eris looked up, Starsky caught her eye and heard her silent vow. ‘This god wills it.’

No one had much appetite for the meal that night but nibbled on cheese, fruit and berries. Entertainment wouldn’t have been appropriate and after the men told their sad, tragic stories of the battles they’d been in, they, their women and children, went to their homes.

“What are we going to do if Ares shows up?” Starsky asked, when they were alone in their room.

“‘Play it by ear’ seems to be the best advice I can think of here, too, Starsk.”

“Knew you’d have a plan.”

*******

Early the next morning, Leda ran out of her house, laughing and crying at the same time. “He knows me!” she shouted to everyone assembled around the sparse breakfast tables. “Telekles is awake and he called me by name!”

The entire village attempted to crowd into Leda’s house, to the amusement of Phyllis who gently herded almost everyone back outside. “I’ll come and tell you everything in a few moments.”

Reluctantly, they obeyed her. Starsky and Hutch she allowed into the sick room. Leda had surged back to her brother’s side but Telekles had eyes only for the goddess sitting on his right. Eris clutched the young man’s hand tightly in both of hers. 

“Is Cupid one of the Greek gods?” Starsky whispered to Hutch.

“Roman.”

“I coulda sworn I heard a tiny arrow fly right past me,” Starsky muttered, “and smack Telekles in the heart.”

Hutch took his arm and steered him out of the room. “Roman, Greek, who cares? I think Leda’s brother just completed our task.”

Outside, everyone seemed to have regained their appetites and high spirits. Platters of cheese, fish, fruit, eggs, nuts and berries, plus flagons of wine and goat’s milk had augmented what was on the tables and everyone was eating. 

Mentes raised his cup and beckoned to Starsky and Hutch. “Damon brought us the good news.”

“We penned up the sheep,” Kleitos added, “so that we could join the celebration. Care to sit with us?”

Starsky cocked an eyebrow at Hutch. “The ice breaketh?”

Hutch smiled. “About time, too.”

Without warning, the sky darkened, ominous clouds completely hiding the sun and turning morning to dusk. Without the usual warning of visible lightning, thunder rumbled through the overcast. 

Eris ran out of Leda’s house, looking angrily upward. To Starsky, she also appeared frightened.

As if timed to the menacing concussions from overhead, a large, muscular, imposing man marched up the road, trailed by a dozen murderous looking associates.

Eris stalked out to meet them, Starsky and Hutch right on her heels.

“What do you want, Ares?” she demanded in a voice Starsky thought was commendably haughty.

“You know very well what I want, sis,” the god of war snarled. “I want my soldiers back!”

He started to push past her but she moved at the same time Starsky and Hutch did, all three remaining in his way. Behind them, Starsky heard people approaching. Looking quickly over his shoulder, he saw all the men and women of the village, except Leda and Telekles, crowding around, shovels and pitchforks in their hands.

“What’s this?” Ares was clearly startled at being confronted.

“Just what it looks like,” Starsky said. “You’re not welcome here.”

“Neither are your friends,” Hutch added, nodding at the gang of ruffians.

Ares looked them over disparagingly, lingering on the sword sheaths hanging from Starsky’s and Hutch’s belts. “Think you can forbid me from taking what’s mine, mortals?” 

“We’re going to do just that,” Hutch replied, no give in his voice at all.

Starsky nodded at his partner. “What he said.”

Ares threw his head back and laughed. He slipped aside and motioned his thugs forward. “Kill them. My sister, too, if she gets in the way.”

Starsky and Hutch stepped in front of Eris, drew their swords and met the onslaught of heavy bodies. 

Never having swung a sword in earnest before, Starsky was amazed that he instinctively took a left-foot-forward stance and met the first charge effectively, parrying a thick staff and whacking the aggressor on the head with the flat of his blade. The man staggered to the side of the road and collapsed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Starsky saw Hutch dispatch a second attacker. After that he had his own hands full coping with three guys who tried to overwhelm him. He ducked under flailing arms, stomped on sandal-clad feet, nicked thighs and arms with the point of his sword and generally caused havoc in the ranks of half of Aries’ men.

A blow to his shoulder caught him off guard and he fell to his knees. Beside him, he saw Hutch stunned when a club hit his head. Men swarming over him caused Starsky to lose sight of what was happening to his partner. He was quite literally fighting for his life now.

“Father!” Eris’ ear-splitting voice rang out over the clamor of bodies, fists, swords and clubs. 

The fight stopped instantly, bad guys with clubs raised, freezing in mid-strike. Starsky and Hutch struggled to their feet and stood side by side, facing the combatants who were still standing.

Eris was rigid, her hands at her sides, feet slightly apart, head back, eyes closed. “Hear me, Father.”

 _I hear, daughter_ , a very regal-sounding Voice replied from thin air.

“Please don’t allow this.” Eris opened her eyes and looked at Starsky and Hutch. “My companions performed the task I gave them. I can ask no more, and need to send them home.”

“Now wait a minute --” Starsky said.

 _Silence!_

Starsky leaned against Hutch. “Is this Zeus?” 

“I assume so,” Hutch whispered.

“Yes,” Eris answered. “It is Zeus, my philandering, disagreeable father.”

_Do not test my good nature, Eris, I heard your plea. Now you must convince me that you are right and Ares is wrong._

Starsky looked around quickly. “Where is Ares, anyway?”

_That is an excellent question, young man._

Almost immediately, the god of war came out of a nearby grove of trees as if dragged by his ear. “Owwwww,” he whined.

_State your case, war god._

“All able bodied men are mine to command,” Ares said, haughtily. “I took them, as was my right, to fight with me. They deserted.” 

“We fought!” one of the men who had returned with Telekles the day before shouted. “You told us you’d let us come home after we won your battle for you. But you lied! You kept saying one more battle, then one more.”

“Three of our mates from Amnisos died for you!” another cried. “When Telekles was hurt, it was too much. He’s the best of us and we had to try and save his life.”

“You weren’t anywhere near the battle, Ares,” the first man said. He pointed at the rabble in front of Starsky and Hutch. “Your own men told us you’d run away. Again.”

 _Is that true, son?_

“I was tired.” Ares dismissed his failure to fight with a wave of his hand. “It’s what I keep an army for. To fight when I don’t feel like it.”

“As you said a long time ago, goddess,” Starsky muttered, “this just keeps gettin’ better and better.”

Eris smiled tightly. “Father, Kamares is a small village and has been without its men for many months. It has paid a high enough price for my brother’s arrogance and aggression. He needs to leave these people alone from now on.”

“I’ll do no such thing,” Ares roared. “I came to get my soldiers back and I’m going to do exactly that.”

“Over my dead body,” Starsky growled, slapping his sword into the palm of his hand.

“What he said,” Hutch added.

_It seems, you will need to get past two opponents, Ares. If you can do that, I will grant you the right to claim your men._

With a sly smile, Ares quickly moved aside and motioned to his gang. “Kill them!”

_NO! I said you, war god. Not your flunkies or hirelings. YOU._

“It’s two against one,” Eris’ spineless brother whined.

_You set twelve of yours on them. Besides, you are a full god. They are mere mortals. I think two against one is fair, in that context._

Ares was clearly unhappy, but he puffed out his chest and flexed his biceps in a display of musculature the likes of which Starsky had never seen before, while he walked to the center of the road. “No weapons!” He glared at Starsky and Hutch as he threw his sword to one of his cronies, his dagger to another. “I’ll tear you both apart with my bare hands.” He opened and closed his massive fists.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and shrugged. Turning their backs on Ares, they untied their sword belts and handed them to Eris.

“Don’t close with him, Hutch,” Starsky whispered. “And please don’t try wrestling with him.”

“I know, Starsk. The Greeks invented it.”

“I’ll keep him busy and off balance if I can.” Starsky did his best Ali ‘dance.’ “You know, ‘float like a butterfly, sting like a bee’.” His fists were up defensively. “I’m thinkin’ he’s got a glass jaw,” he punctuated the word with a left jab. “One of your spinning back kicks should take him right out.” 

Hutch tried to hide a gentle smile. “We’ll see. You stay out of his way, too, Starsk. We have to go home after this.”

“Half way there, babe.” Starsky turned and approached Ares. Arms at his side, he bowed slightly. “You first.” Seeing the move coming in Ares’ eyes before the god stirred, Starsky ducked the intended hammer blow, ran around behind and punched the much larger man in the left kidney. 

Aries barely flinched but when Hutch darted in from the other side, jumped up and boxed both ears soundly, Ares straightened up and blinked, his hands flying to the sides of his head. Starsky took the opportunity to close in and throw two swift jabs to the god’s solar plexus. Probably more startled than actually hurt, Ares bent forward, his arms falling protectively across his stomach. 

Hutch leaped, spun, and landed a flying kick squarely on Ares’ jaw. The Big Man went down hard. And stayed down.

The villagers began to cheer. Eris, tears streaming down her cheeks, dropped their sword sheaths, ran to Starsky and Hutch and flung her arms around them. “Thank you, thank you, thankyou, thankyouthankyou.”

“Think nothing of it.” Hutch wasn’t even breathing hard.

“Our pleasure, dear lady, uh… goddess.” Starsky laughed. “Whatever.”

Stepping back, she appraised them both seriously. “Eris will do.”

Ares groaned and rolled over, climbing unsteadily to his feet. Eris stalked over to him, fisted her right hand and punched him in the chest. “You will never…” she hit him a second time, harder, “try to intimidate me, humiliate me… or force me to have sex with you…” She slapped him, open handed, hard, across the face. “Ever again!” The blow rocked the war god back on his heels.

Starsky glanced at a stunned Hutch. “Oh, that’s just…wrong!” 

“Can we continue the fight, please?” Hutch asked the cloudy sky. “I really want to hurt him now.”

_I believe one comeuppance is sufficient. Perhaps, if he steps out of line in the future, Eris will be able to handle things herself._

The goddess walked away from her brother, dusting her hands off. “I believe you’re right, Father. I finally know him.” She looked defiantly into the overcast that was rapidly dispersing. “I might even kill him next time.”

_I should not think that would be necessary, daughter._

“Then make sure he stays far away from me, and mine!”

_Consider it done, my dear._

Starsky and Hutch picked up their sword sheaths and tied the belts back around their waists. Eris laced her arms through their elbows, turning them toward the happy villagers. 

Starsky stopped in his tracks, causing both Eris and his partner to halt as well. “Hutch… What did I just do? ‘Ares’ is my birth sign.”

Hutch smiled. “No, babe. In the Zodiac, Aries, spelled with an ‘i,’ is a Ram.” He glared back at the unrepentant son of Zeus. “Here, it seems Ares, the god of war, is a Jackass.”

Thunderous laughter cascaded over all of them. _Good one, Heph!_

Ares didn’t appear amused. He snarled at one of his gang, cuffed another on the head and led them off down the road.

Starsky, Hutch and Eris stayed for a minute, making sure they weren’t going to come back. “Zeus usually keeps his word,” Eris said. “Kamares and its men should be safe now.”

Looking considerably pleased, the former Goddess of Discord, linked her arms with Starsky’s and Hutch’s again, following the relieved, happy townspeople.

++++++++++

“Do you think she can be content now?” Starsky snuggled against Hutch, their legs tangled around each other in the sheets of Hutch’s bed. Starsky reveled in the utterly relaxed, sated condition of his lover. 

“I don’t know, Starsk. And I sincerely hope we never have to find out.” Hutch threaded his fingers through Starsky’s hair.

“It’s an awful small village. Maybe she’ll get tired of it. I imagine weaving could be pretty boring.”

“Not with all those colors she can use, and patterns she can invent.” Hutch kissed Starsky’s forehead. 

“You’re probably right.”

“Besides,” Hutch added, “I think Telekles will be able to hold her interest for a long time. And he may never want to go anywhere again.”

“The way they looked at each other, if they do leave Kamares, they’ll be together.” Starsky wrapped his arms more tightly around Hutch’s waist. 

“Are we sure it really happened?” 

Starsky drew back far enough to be able to see Hutch’s uncertain eyes. “How else do you explain the fact that I requalified the week after we got back.”

“I can’t.”

“A miracle.” Starsky smiled. “I heard the doctors, the shrinks, and all the physical therapists say it.” 

“Not a miracle, Starsk.”

“Hell, no! Four, maybe five months in Greece, fixin’ up an entire old village and fightin’ a god!”

“Only one day passed here, buddy,” Hutch pointed out. “One day on the calendar.” His hands stroked softly up and down Starsky’s back from shoulders to butt. “Thankfully, a Sunday, when we didn’t have to be at work.”

“Think Eris planned it that way?” 

“Probably.”

“She was real, Hutch. Everything happened. You know it did.” He chuckled. “I can still do back flips and juggle, and you sing and play all those old Greek songs you never learned anywhere else.”

“Okay.” Hutch stroked his back again. “My vivid memories tell me you’re right.”

Starsky chuckled again. “Zeus really enjoyed your put down of Ares.”

“He _was_ a Jackass, wasn’t he?” Hutch kneaded Starsky’s firm, round globes gently.

“No argument.”

“You’re my Satyros.” 

Starsky loudly addressed any ‘presence’ that might be listening, “Eat your heart out, Aphrodite. This Hephaestos is _mine!_ ” 

*******

Eris, the goddess,  
took our guys to ancient Greece  
Found friendship and love

 

END


End file.
